This is the song that never ends
by Moonlit-Jeannie
Summary: My second response to the iPod shuffle challenge. Wanted to also be a little different, so each one's a crossover. Look for appearances from CB from Gossip Girl, Joan and Adam from JoA, and characters from BHH, Degrassi, UB, ATWT, The Sisterhood, etc.


-1**AN: Okay, so this time I wanted to do something different…so each drabble is actually a crossover. I knew what fandoms I wanted to crossover beforehand, so I'm not sure if that would technically be cheating…but I didn't. And it's really funny because two of them fit together eerily well. The others, not so much. And they're all kind of…weird and random. I'm not sure how I feel about them, but I do like most of the random, random crossover ships that I used. **

**I still have one more to do, it will be for Miranda and I'm not sure how I'll make it different yet, but it will either be all Sheldon and/or Emily or all kids (OC-Sax, Spencer, etc.-or Marti, Dimi, etc.) all grown up. Tell me what you think.**

**Sam and Brandi, this McBass is for you girls! And you too Steph, lol.**

**This time, everyone that I'm tagging has done it before, so you all know the drill.**

**1. x0-vindicated-0x**

**2. jeytonlover**

**3. carterfinley**

**4. jannikajade**

**5. moirariordan**

…**..**

**Song One: "Can I Get Get Get" by Junior Senior-Ralph/Carmen Lowell-The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants**

Bee was definitely past her curled up in a ball, mourning phase of the break up. That much was clear by watching the blonde talk the shaggy haired guy, who obviously had his mind on things other than dancing, onto the dance floor. Drag was more like it, but whatever it was, it left Carmen standing next to the guy's friend in a short, lacy red number that she'd bought a few weeks earlier.

He seemed friendly enough, he'd perfected the head bob and some kind of odd foot shuffle, which was more than she could say for most guys. Her stepbrother Paul, who she had danced with at their parents' wedding, and her current costar in the Indie film that she was filming in Toronto were obvious exceptions. Paul didn't have two left feet and Jason, her costar, was cute and it was a crime for someone to be that cute and not be able to bust a move.

The only thing that she couldn't stand was just standing there, either the guy was going to ask her to dance or not. And if he wasn't, she could just as easily find a willing partner on the dance floor. She wouldn't allow herself to fester from boredom. He looked like he wanted to ask, he kept glancing over at her, a deep crease appearing in his forehead. Maybe he was shy.

Finally, he found his words and Carmen looked at him as he said, "Nice shoes."

**Song Two: "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado-Casey/Chuck Bass-Gossip Girl**

She'd been invited to visit her dad in New York, it was a chance that took no thought at all before she took it, but unfortunately, it should have as she found herself having to travel with her pain in the butt stepbrother, Derek. Now, she was having to suffer through an event with him too, watching as he chatted up the pretty brunette with the nose that, in Casey's opinion, seemed like if it turned up anymore would take down an airplane.

Why her father had even thought to invite them in the first place (it was a benefit thrown by one of his old clients who was married to a princess or a countess or…something that Casey couldn't remember) was beyond her, but the looks that the guy in the corner with the pastel vest and matching ascot were unnerving her. It was almost like he was undressing her with her eyes, and Derek definitely noticed, but had quickly busied himself with the petite brunette.

She saw the guy in the corner suspiciously eye Derek and his brunette for a split second before turning his attention back to her and a slow, lazy grin spread across his face. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if asking if she was going to come talk to him or if he would have to pull himself from his corner and she inhaled sharply, grabbing one of the glasses filled with a drink that she did not recognize before downing it and walking slowly, but purposefully toward him.

"It took you long enough. You're not from…around here, are you?" His eyes narrowed with this question and she could feel him reading every line and wrinkle of her face, as if he were reading her mind. He was probably trying to remove her clothing with his thoughts, if that were possible, she would probably already be naked.

He took her glass from her and she shook her head. "No, I'm here with-"

He held up a hand, stopping her from saying anything more. "Names and information are just a formality. But, if we must share some bit of information, my name is Chuck Bass, maybe you've heard of me?"

Casey recognized the last name, but she wasn't sure where she had heard it before. Her nose wrinkled slightly and again she shook her head.

"Well, that's too bad. I thought everyone had heard of me, but I _can't_ imagine how I do not know your name. You look good enough to eat."

**Song Three: "How I Feel" by Kelly Clarkson-Marti/Adam Rove-Joan of Arcadia**

She never should have fallen for him. For Adam. First of all, he was older than her older brother Derek, and he was nine years older than her. Adam was eleven years older, which made him thirty to her nineteen. Another thing that was wrong was the fact that he was her art professor, but that just seemed to be another complexity that she marked off in her little book that made him intriguing.

He was cute, talented, dark, almost little boy-like, a complete mystery to her, completely off limits, and in love with another woman.

She didn't even have to way for him to open up to her during their sessions to find that one out, sketches and paintings of the other woman were displayed all throughout his classroom, in his gallery, it was all he ever painted-her. Jane.

But wasn't that how it always was? All of the good ones were always taken, in love with another woman, or gay-in which case they would be in love with another man.

She used to think the worst of Jane, but then one day she met her. She was wild and free, a mystery, but completely light, with almost no darkness around her. She was sarcastic and she had introduced herself to Marti and her best friend Sarah as Joan Girardi-Martin, not Rove, which was Adam's last name.

Apparently she wasn't the only one suffering from that stupid unrequited love bit. Life really sucked.

**Song Four: "Where Is Your Heart" by Kelly Clarkson-Sally/Dean Forester-Gilmore Girls**

She'd worked at Smelly Nelly's to save up money for school, but no matter how much she saved it wouldn't be enough for Yale. Luckily, she received partial scholarship which paid for a big part of her tuition and her grandmother offered to pay for part of it so she could go.

Her first week, she'd seen a tall, good looking guy standing in her hallway, in front of her dorm looking for a girl who was presumably his girlfriend. He said that her name was Rory Gilmore, but after asking around, she found out that the girl he had been asking about had graduated two years earlier.

She probably should have told him that he was mistaken, that he was confused, but she talked to him every day and every day he waited for the girl named Rory.

It really shouldn't have surprised her that when he asked her out the next year his whole heart wouldn't be in the relationship. It really shouldn't have surprised her when he said another girl's-Rory's-name when they had sex.

**Song Five: "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-Sam/Maddie Coleman-As the World Turns**

She'd been through so much. It had taken so long for him to get her to open up to him. About her home life, her sister's, her mother, her brother Henry who had practically raised her. It had taken even longer to coax her into talking about her brother-in-law Lewis, who had raped her while she lived with him and her sister. She talked about Casey, her ex-boyfriend almost daily. She talked about Noah and Luke, she didn't dwell on the fact that Noah had cheated on her with Luke, they were her friends and Noah was practically her male counterpart, right down to their love of old movies and writing.

He just wanted to protect her, in a different way than he protected his sisters, he couldn't exactly explain it, but it was different.

Every tear that she shed when she talked about Lewis, about Adam, about Casey, he wiped away. He stood by her when Casey visited her for the first time since he had gotten out of prison that Christmas, he smiled stoically while the other boy made small talk, talking about their friends', Gwen and Will's, baby Hallie and of how he had visited Baby Billy's, his son with Gwen, grave right before he had come up to Wesleyan to visit he. He stood by her and protected her from every word, he had convinced himself, even though inside he was afraid that she would push him away and decide that she couldn't move on from Casey, that she was still in love with the guy who sounded so much like his best friend Ralph and fixed his hair so much like Derek's.

**Song Six: "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie-Kendra/Paul Slater-The Mediator**

Kendra scrubbed hard to get the scent of their sex off of her skin. She felt dirty from the whole experience, he only came to visit her when he couldn't deal with them-Jesse and Suze.

He told her about them, that had actually surprised her when he had started to talk one night after he had stormed into her apartment and they'd had sex right in the hallway before they could even make it to her room or, at the very least, the couch.

They'd known each other so long ago and how he had found her again after all of those years, she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if she was glad he had found her or if she should be afraid by how he did.

**Song Seven: "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall-Emily-Ugly Betty**

Emily loved gossip and she loved fashion, so when she got the internship at Mode magazine in New York City, she'd completely spazzed. She told everyone she knew, she bought new clothes, made arrangements to stay with her cousin Dahlia, who lived in an apartment in Brooklyn. She thought she was prepared, but she was wrong.

The receptionist at the circulation desk was nasty, always making rude comments about her to the editor in chief's assistant, Marc. Marc made his own observations about her. The only people who were nice to her were Daniel, the brother of Alexis Meade who ran Meade Publications, and his assistant Betty, and also Betty's friend Christina, who worked in the Closet.

Suddenly, what she had wanted and thought would be the perfect job for her wasn't anything more than a chance for everyone to tar and feather Emily Davis with their words. And honestly, if she wanted that, she was sure she could find someone in London to do the same thing for free.

**Song Eight: "The Day Before You" by Rascal Flatts-Derek/Corrine Baxter-Strange Days at Blake Holsey High**

She had said no. To him, Derek Venturi. No one ever said no to him, except for Sally, but that was another story entirely, but Casey did. He'd laid everything out for her, plain and simple, and she had said no.

So when he went back to school and met his pretty lab partner in Chemistry, Corrine, and found that she was exactly like Casey in almost everyway but looks, he jumped at the chance to have the girl that he loved…in a way.

It was almost as good as having the real thing. And in some ways, it was better.

**Song Nine: "Speechless" by The Veronicas-Ralph/Ellie Nash-Degrassi: The Next Generation**

Ellie was used to submitting to love only for it to end up disappointing her. It had happened before with Sean, and then with Craig…it was like an endless circle.

She'd promised herself that she would keep herself heavily guarded and that she wasn't going to fall in love again, but when she moved to London and had walked into a music store to buy a new set of drumsticks and a CD, she had met Ralph.

He was perfect. Funny, cute, sensitive, the whole package. It was weird, but when he'd used that pick up line on her after ringing up her items and bagging them for her, it'd been like she couldn't think and she had found herself asking him out to lunch. It was like Paige or Manny, two of the girls that she went to high school with and were always the ones landing the guys, had inhabited her body and that it was them talking to Ralph.

Then, she'd found out that he'd been in the same situations as her. He told her about Casey and about Emily, who, she guessed, were kind of like her Sean and Craig. It was like they were made for each other and suddenly, that confidence and speaking before she thought quality was gone. No longer was she inhabited by other people and able to speak so freely around him. She so often lost her words when it came to Ralph, and actually, if she thought about it long enough, the same thing happened to him.

**Song Ten: "Let's Go to the Mall" by Robin Sparkles-Derek and Casey-How I Met Your Mother**

"Derek…"

"No," he said sternly, as if that would put an end to her obsessive madness.

"Please! We're in New York, I read that Robin lives here now!"

"I am not helping you stalk some has been singer from the nineties who may or may not live in New York. Especially one named Robin Sparkles that sounds like a stripper…wait. You said Robin Sparkles, right? Sure, I'll help you find her."


End file.
